Lemegeton
Lemegeton, or the Key of King Akelon, is a unique volume, possibly composed by King Akelon , during his reign. It describes a Kingdom consisting of 72 Demons and of ways to summon and bind them. History Composition According to the Book of Kings, Akelon managed to bind and use a powerful being in his power. Demonologists claims that this was done by bending the being in the shape of a mock kingdom, to reflect the Celestial Kingdom of Thelema. According to the same Demonologists the process is the one descrinbed in Lemegeton. Many scholars claim the Lemegeton is in fact a far more recent composition. Discovery in the West Nothing is certain about the book's authorship. Some claim it was written by Akelon himself, while others that it was the creation of the person known as the Mad Astrologer of Anningley. The book was purchased in Anningley by Purifier Cleric Enrico Weyr, around 1370. He wrote the book'' Pseudomonarchia Daemonum'', a list of the demons refferenced in the Lemegeton and their descriptions without the summoning information, in an attempt to understand the book's purpose. Travel to the East A Purifier ship (Sanctissima Suerte), carrying what is believed to be the Lemegeton, and a letter from Enrico Weyr to a recipient in the East departed in 1400 from the city of Urizen, the Purifier's Citadel in the West. On September 8th, 1400, the ship was caught in a terrible storm, close to the abandoned island of Anningley and approached the empty harbour, becoming the first visitors to the island after the terrible plague of 1210. The ship's crew was attacked and its cargo stolen by Kezia Mason, who had been summoned and controled by a powerful witch coven from Lamert, Anningley, using her head. The book was consequently stolen by Night Hags that carried it into Faerie. A Night Hag, that holds the book, is trapped in the World and departs towards Kingsport. Her ultimate goal is probably to travel, disguised, to Nathrinnhoeg , where she can re-enter Faerie. The Hag resides in a Kingsport house, whose curious owner, a former Cognitarian Cannon called Alberic, is curious about the book. He removes a page and sends it to a monastery in Lothian to be studied. The Hag is attacked again by Kezia, and slain. The Lemegeton is taken. The Cannon and his Daughter in Kingsport are accused of Witchcraft and an Assize is formed. It's members are John Stearne , a famous Witch Hunter, Captain Beric Dayne, father Maximillian Roth, a Deva, and Royk Alemberd. They are found guilty and executed. Canon Alberic reveals he sent the page to the monastery of St Dominic. During the Trial Kezia appears once more, attacking the court, probably trying to find the missing page. The Page The Page removed reaches the St. Dominic monastery on the Eastern coast of Lothian. It is translated when the monastery is attacked by a rogue Norsemen tribe, under the command of the Berserk Gratal. The high priest, Colin De Plancy hides in the basement, where he keeps a grand library of forbiden book and avoids death. The members of the Kingsport Assize visit the monastery and find it plundered. They locate the High Priest and find the page. They reveal that the Berserk that led the Norsemen tribe operates under the control of a strong Corrupted Spirit. The Orc Mulghragh fights the Berserk, who denies the Demon's help and slays him, liberating the tribe. The Kingsport Assize Company travel to Steinfeld Abbey in Lamert , where they hope to find information in the Abbey chronicles and library. The page is finally given to Heinrich Kramer, a secret Purifier , that serves as personal advisor to King Charles of Ygdree. The Book Through Kezia the Lemegeton is claimed by the Lamert Coven. The Coven, whose members are mainly political strong men, has many diverse goals. Among them the establishment of a Cognitarian monarch in Ygdree. Heinrich Kramer uncovers several members of the coven (mainly the less influencial) and claims the Lemegeton. He concealed it from the authorities and summons his Purifier Order from Fynn, the Order of the Holy Gate. (For more information see the ''Marriage to Anne and Witchcraft paragraph in the history of Ygdree and Lothian)'' When Kramer is attacked by the Kingsport Assize Company and William Carlisle, after the foiling of the Gunpowder Plot (see history of Lothian and Ygdree) ''the book is found in his possession and retrieved by father Maximillian Roth, to be studied further. Lord Royk Alembert 's contact with the Holy Gate commanders in Falkirk, revealed that Kramer was in correspondence with Demonologist Enrico Weyr, trying to prove the Lemegeton was in fact written by Akelon himself and contained the secret to his reign and power. The Lemegeton is currently in the possession of Abbot Maximillian Roth of Steinfeld Abbey. Contents Prologue ''The books prologue seems to have been added mush later than the rest of the contents: "The truth is not, obviously, represented by Religion. No Religion can hold the key to the ultimate truth, but in the same time, none of them can be completely devoid of any truth. Each of the known religions is created by the slow accumulation of lies produced by a power seeking clergy, around a core of primal truth that can serve to attract honest and unyielding faith by the populace. Only if every religion is studied to its core, until the common elements in all of them are revealed and their differences are ignored as creations of certain social mindsets, can one claim to know, maybe not the truth of the world, but a truth worth believing in. Here follow the 72 names summoned by Akelon and their attributes, not the way they have been written in various languages, but as pronounced in the First Speech." Core Then follow the names of 72 "demons" along with their known powers and the way to be summoned and addressed. The names of the Demons correspond to all the possible combinations (when taken two by two) of all the 9 chapter headers on the Book of Kings, Thelema's Holy Book, in the Western version. Studies by Abbot Maximillian Roth suggest a connection between those 9 letter and the 9 Runes, used by Orcs and Norsemen is scrying , soothsaying and other occult practices. Category:The Books